wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frigga
Frigga is a secondary character in A Destiny Foundhttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E, written by Congela-The-IceWing. Frigga is a female IceWing who was the descendant of an esteemed and famous soldier, but is now the leader and founder of the White Capes. She has trained a SeaWing prince named Whitecap, a MudWing named Willow, and is now training the SkyWing of destiny, Glow, a SandWing named Corona, a NightWing named Evenstar, and another SkyWing named Kite (Congela). She has adopted them as her family and cares for them like a mother. Appearance Her scales are described as a pale dull blue and her horns and spines are white. Her eyes are the colour of ice and have a fierce gaze to them. She's rather muscular, being a soldier, and is the average size of an adult dragon. She looks more or less like an average IceWing. Biography Pre-Series Frigga as a young dragonet in the Third Circle who loved to listen to her grandfather's stories of his adventures and his battles. She was the middle dragonet of her family, her twin siblings, Snowstorm and North, before her and her younger brother, Hvitur, after her. However, her family slowly began to fall apart when her father, Commander Freeze, attempted to form a peace treaty with the NightWings with Queen Glacier's permission, and unfortunately was cut down along with most of his group by Morrowseer himself and the NightWings. During this time, Frigga was in a toxic and emotionally abusive relationship with an IceWing named Fjord who was also in the Third Circle. After Snowstorm and North left to take revenge on the NightWings for killing their father, and never returned, Frigga ended her relationship with Fjord. Soon, she began to form a genuine relationship with a SandWing soldier named Horizon, and it became a permanent one. However, when Frigga's grandfather, Icestorm, died, her younger brother, Hvitur, found the pressures of war too much and fled the Ice Kingdom, never to be seen again. Hvitur would then join the Talons of Peace in an attempt to bring the war he so hated to an end. Around this time, Frigga was carrying Horizon's egg. They were due to have a hybrid dragonet. It was also around this time when a traitorous IceWing murdered Frigga's mother, Shiver, and sexually violated her corpse in front of the young soldier's own eyes. Frigga acted quickly and killed the IceWing in response. Frigga decided that the prices of war were too much for her and pleaded to Queen Glacier for a pardon, which was granted. Frigga said goodbye to Horizon and left her egg with him to hatch. She named the future dragonet Glass (Congela) through the mail, after discovering how to blow glass and being inspired. A Destiny Found After Glow and Corona returned from spying on the dragonets of destiny, Glow asked Frigga about the possibility of Glow being the SkyWing of destiny. Frigga tells her the truth, about her and about what happened the night the IceWing rescued her egg from Burn's talons. Glow snapped at Frigga for keeping the truth from her and fled, leaving Frigga with Kite to weep. Upon returning, they reconcile and tells Glow to continue spying on the dragonets of destiny. The following day, after Glow returns from spying, Glow asks her master if she knew Morrowseer. Frigga tells her that she never met him, but told her of what happened between him and her father. The IceWing also tells Glow about her life in war, and about the losses she's suffered. Frigga and Glow then reminisce on Glow's early days growing up under Frigga's care and fall asleep together. Once they are awoken, they see that Scarlet has captured the dragonets of destiny and decide to depart for the Sky Kingdom the next day. The next day, after Frigga gives Glow wearable talons made of iron and Corona an openable tail cover to prevent her from accidentally scratching her allies with her barb, they depart. On the way, Frigga spots some soldiers and attempts to make sales with them. However, when one of them pleads for help, Frigga then begins to tend to the one named Charcoal. Once she's finished tending to the SkyWing's injuries, they all fly to the kingdom, having forged an alliance. Upon arriving at the palace, they are immediately threatened by Cinnabar, only to be stopped by Queen Scarlet, who seems to welcome Frigga as an old friend despite their relationship being work-based. Frigga then sells Queen Scarlet a glass statue of Her Majesty that she was working on before Glow had discovered the dragonets of destiny. The next day, Frigga is forced to watch Horizon, her mate, die by burning himself on Peril's scales. She flies down to meet him in anguish and they say their goodbyes to each other before he dies. He reveals to her that two months prior, Glass had gone missing. After he dies, Vermilion offers to give Horizon a special burial instead of just disposing the body for Frigga's sake. The three of them dig his grave just a little north of the palace in a peaceful field full of poppies beneath a tree. After that, Vermilion escorts her to her room where she remains with Kite and Evenstar. The next day, while Clay fights Fjord, Frigga comes out of her room to stick it to the IceWing who abused her and tells Clay in the arena about an IceWing secret weakness in order to tip the odds in the MudWing's favour. However, when Fjord gains the upper hand on Clay, he's sprayed with a corrosive substance and dies, leaving Frigga eerily satisfied. The next day, Glow returns from visiting Clay and Peril, and tells Frigga that Snowstorm is still alive and that there's a chance that Glass is as well. Frigga begs Glow to allow her to see her sister one last time, which Glow reluctantly agrees to. The following morning, Peril is properly introduced to the other White Capes, and Peril and Frigga make reconciliations regarding Horizon's death and Frigga welcomes Peril as a potential member of the group. After that, while Corona, Glow, Clay, and Peril are watching Kestrel's trial, Frigga reunites temporarily with Snowstorm after years of believing her to be dead. For the remainder of the day, following Kestrel's trial, Frigga is imprisoned somewhere the other White Capes and the dragonets of destiny don't know. They only see her again the following morning. The next day, during the arena match with the other dragonets of destiny, when Morrowseer and his battalion of NightWings arrive and kill the IceWings, after he kills Snowstorm by breaking her neck (telling her that she'd die as her father lived), Corona frees Frigga and she battles with Morrowseer. While Glow and Corona battle the other NightWings, Morrowseer gains the upper hand on Frigga, and Glow swoops in to save the IceWing, injuring her jaw and leaving a long gash up the NightWing's neck and underneath his jaw. The NightWings retreat, taking Starflight with them, and Frigga is imprisoned once more. After Peril, Glow, and Clay face each other in the arena, Glory breaks free and spits venom on Queen Scarlet, causing panic in the kingdom. Peril frees them, and Frigga is told to wait with Evenstar, Sunny, and Glory for the others to return with Kestrel and One-Eye. Once they all return, the group spots two SkyWings heading toward them, and the SkyWings in the group (sans Glow and Peril) hide in wait for Frigga to fend them off. Before she can kill them, Charcoal stops them, revealing Condor (Congela)'s identity and introducing them to Avalanche. After Peril and the dragonets of destiny leave, Glow, Corona, and the SkyWings plan on how they'll rescue Kite. Glow orders Frigga and Evenstar to go to Whitecap's forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales and while Frigga initially protests, she trusts Glow. The group then heads north toward the cave Cinnabar likely has Kite in. During the battle, just as Glow is being sexually assaulted by a guard inside, just before it can escalate to full-on r**e, Frigga and Evenstar arrive and Frigga kills the guard on-sight. She gently cradles Glow and comforts her before passing the task onto Ore and stalks to murder Cinnabar for her crimes as both a soldier and a mother. After she kills Cinnabar, Kite is fearful of her, so Frigga leaves Condor to take Kite and Frigga takes Corona's crippled body and they all depart for Whitecap's forge. Kite comes outside to reconcile with Frigga, which they both accept, and Frigga reveals that she intends to spend a significant amount of time away from the war in the Rainforest Kingdom to properly grieve. She puts Condor in charge of the dragonets and bids them goodbye while getting ready to leave as the others fall asleep. Personality She's a very patient, fierce, and loyal motherly figure. She regularly suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and it shows in the tragic way she carries herself every day. However, she still has a big enough heart and a strong enough commitment to still take care of the young dragonets even after everything she's lost. She's trusting and caring and very open-minded, not carrying the typical IceWing superiority that many of them carry. Since Snowstorm doesn't seem to exhibit this trait either, it's most likely exclusive to her family's upbringing. Frigga is very trusting and open to her apprentices, and cares for them like a mother and a teacher would. Threaten them, and she will not hesitate to harm and/or kill the dragon threatening them. She's very protective of her loved ones and will fight to the death to defend them. Family Tree Relationships Whitecap Frigga seems to be very close to Whitecap, as he was her first apprentice and the first dragonet she ever adopted. She often allows herself to feel the weight and the pain of everything she's lost and lets it show around him, and he comforts her in kind. Since she sent him to be her messenger to Glass and Horizon when he was old enough and allowed him to have his own forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales at seven years old, it's clear that she invests a lot of trust in him. Willow Frigga, while not as close with Willow as she is with Whitecap, still cares for her as if she were her own dragonet and invests the same amount of trust, considering that she too is living away from the IceWing's care at the moment. Willow also seems to be a responsible and authoritative figure when Frigga isn't around, meaning that out of all the dragonets, Willow was the one to take after the IceWing the most in terms of attitude and personality. Glow Frigga has a very strong connection with Glow after everything that's happened. She, Willow, and Whitecap raised Glow and it shows. Glow often played with Frigga when she was younger, and the young SkyWing admired the IceWing master very much. As such, Frigga taught her everything she knew about combat, as that was what Glow was interested in. Frigga, much like she does with Willow and Whitecap, invests a great deal of trust in Glow, as she allowed her to include Peril into the White Capes and trusted her to make the best decisions while being in the Sky Kingdom, as well as trusting her to acquire information while being there. Corona While Frigga doesn't have a close connection with Frigga like she does with the others, she has a great amount of respect for the young SandWing. She saw Corona's potential for good and for leading a productive and meaningful life, and offered her a chance for a better life. When Corona took the offer and continued living with them, it's clear that Corona returns that respect in kind. Frigga needs more time with Corona to build the close bond and trust like she has with the others, but Corona clearly trusts Frigga, as Frigga and Glow are the only ones to know the extent of Corona's depression and self-harm. Frigga also noticed how conscious Corona was of her barb accidentally scratching the others, to the point where she made a cover for the barb that Corona could open by moving the gears on the band by scraping it against something. Evenstar Evenstar is the one besides Whitecap who she's the closest to, which is surprising seeing how old he is in comparison. However, he has gained a wealth of wisdom despite his young age and continues to impress the others, including Frigga herself. Like Whitecap, Evenstar is one where she feels comfortable letting herself be vulnerable to, however now that has extended to Glow due to the events that have taken place. Evenstar and Frigga seem to have a strong unspoken connection that is beyond describing. Kite Kite is very much like Frigga's dragonet. While Evenstar is mostly self-reliant, but still too young to be completely independent, Kite still behaves very much like a young dragonet. As such, Frigga treats him as such, being gentle when speaking to him, being reassuring when teaching him something, and defending and protecting him like a mother would. She feels very strongly protective of the young SkyWing, as she was willing to kill and be killed for his sake. Horizon She and Horizon had a healthy relationship which was stable. Even after she left, she still kept in touch with him through Whitecap by mail delivered by the SeaWing. She was so torn apart when she watched him die in Queen Scarlet's arena and was heartbroken that it was the last time she'd ever see him. It's clear that she still cares about and loves the SandWing. Fjord Frigga and Fjord had a very toxic, unhealthy, and abusive relationship. It was a relationship where, as described by Frigga herself, Fjord was taking advantage of her kindness and her patience. To the point where she instructed Clay on other IceWing weaknesses in order to see Fjord killed in the arena, and was chillingly pleased when he finally died. Snowstorm, Frigga's sister, even described the relationship as an unhealthy one. Glass (Congela) While Frigga had never seen her son's face in-dragon, she had been in contact with him through Whitecap and was distraught to learn that he had gone missing. While she still holds onto the hope that he's still alive, she knows that there's a good chance that he's dead. Icestorm She had a very positive relationship with her grandfather, even to the point of idolizing him. She always loved to listen to his stories of his battles and victories and was upset, albeit unsurprised, to learn of his demise on the battlefield. Admiral Nova While Frigga never met her grandmother, she seems to have a great respect for her, no doubt from her grandfather's stories and how he spoke of her. Frigga only wishes that she could have known Admiral Nova in her life. Freeze Like her grandfather, her father was also a dragon she idolized. Particularly in how he inspired dragons, which led to some of his greatest victories, and his attempts of making peace with the NightWings. But although she idolized him, she didn't feel as close to him as her older siblings did to him. Shiver She and her younger brother, Hvitur, were much closer to their mother than their father. They inherited their mother's gentle outlook and kindly approach. Because Shiver was a Seventh Circle IceWing, who was eventually wed to a Third Circle IceWing, Shiver brought her wealth of humility and modesty when raising her dragonets. Frigga was horrified when she was forced to watch a traitorous IceWing murder and violate her mother's corpse and killed him by instinct. Losing her mother was what prompted her to leave the war forever, as well as leaving behind her mate and her incubating dragonet. She's still haunted by her mother's screams despite the perpetrator receiving what he deserved. Snowstorm While Frigga wasn't all that close with either Snowstorm or North, she was still heartbroken when they never returned. However, Frigga took the chance to reconnect with Snowstorm in Queen Scarlet's arena before she was murdered in cold blood by Morrowseer, the dragon also responsible for their father's death. Frigga's only grateful that she got to see her sister one last time. North Although Frigga wasn't too close with either North or Snowstorm, unlike her older sister, she never got to properly get her closure with Snowstorm's twin brother, as he died years before Frigga saw Snowstorm again in Queen Scarlet's arena. Hvitur Unlike Frigga's relationship with her older siblings, her relationship to her younger brother was much closer, as they were much more similar. Hvitur and Frigga were much less violence-driven than the others in the family, taking mostly after their mother. While Frigga is more in the middle, Hvitur was almost entirely a pacifist, not doing well in his assessments in the army and dropping out fairly quickly. Frigga was unsurprised when Hvitur decided to join the Talons of Peace and wished him well on his journey. While Frigga still feels guilty about his death, she knew that he would have wanted the egg he was protecting to survive at least, and sees Glow partially as his legacy. Princess Blaze Frigga has talked about Blaze before, saying that while not the brightest, she was kind and very energetic when you give her the time of day. Even though it might be biased, Blaze is the SandWing princess Frigga supports and would like to see on the throne instead of either of her sisters (especially Blister). Queen Glacier Frigga seems to have great respect for Queen Glacier, describing her as the most merciful queen the IceWings have had, considering that she let Glass be a part of the IceWing tribe and allowed Frigga to leave the army. Queen Scarlet Frigga has a disliking to Scarlet, but maintained a strict business relationship with the SkyWing queen, being careful not to anger her or get on her bad side. However, by the end of their visit, Frigga no longer had any qualms of disobeying and angering the SkyWing queen, especially to defend her apprentices. Burn Frigga doesn't think she'd be a suitable queen. She thinks she's too bloodthirsty and violent (even ignoring the personal matter of the fact that she killed Hvitur). Being allied with Queen Scarlet doesn't help her with being on Frigga's good side either. Clay Frigga seems to like Clay, believing in him more than his guardians did and trusting him to be a dragon the prophecy deserves. Tsunami Frigga has full confidence in Tsunami, seeing her abilities in combat and admiring her spirit and strength. Frigga trusts the SeaWing to be a worthy ally to the other dragonets. Glory Frigga feels pity for the situation that the RainWing was put in because Glow couldn't be there. However, Frigga trusts Glory's intellectual ability based on Glow's claims and has faith that she'll play her part in ending the war. Starflight Frigga quite likes the nervous intelligent NightWing. The IceWing master sees that his wealth of knowledge and intellect will serve the other dragonets well. Sunny The IceWing is well aware of Glow's crush on the golden SandWing, and thinks that it's sweet. In fact, she thinks that Sunny herself is a sweet and bright dragon that's a good positive influence on the other dragonets of destiny. Peril Despite Peril being responsible for Horizon's death, Frigga never blamed Peril for it. She knew that Scarlet would never give the young SkyWing a choice in the matter, and forgave Peril. She was willing to take in Peril as an official part of the White Capes and accept her as a part of their family, because of the way Scarlet raised her and how much Glow cared about her. Condor Frigga, while initially raging at both him and Avalanche in response to the irrational fear of her other apprentices being taken from her, after Charcoal revealing that Condor is Kite's father, began to trust the SkyWing. She even accepted him as a member of the White Capes after they arrived at Whitecap's forge and trusted him enough to put him in charge of the dragonets while she grieved in the Rainforest Kingdom. Avalanche While initially hostile, Frigga maintained a neutral relationship with Avalanche. She has no significant feelings towards her, but is grateful for her help in reuniting Condor and Kite. One-Eye/Flint Frigga appears to respect One-Eye, following his orders and listening to him when he gives an order. She seems to view him as a dragon worthy or respect and obedience and trusts him as a general. Combustion, Charcoal, Flashover, and Ore Combustion was the first dragon she saw on their way to the Sky Kingdom and the first dragon she tried to sell to, before being directed to healing Charcoal by Combustion's friend, Flashover. Charcoal was the dragon she helped heal on their way to the Sky Kingdom and was constantly observed by Combustion until they got to the kingdom. Flashover was the dragon who begged Frigga for help with Charcoal when she first met these SkyWings. Frigga didn't really converse with Ore, but held a mutual relationship with her through the others, and is grateful for hers and the others' help during the whole ordeal in the Sky Kingdom. Cinnabar Frigga loathed Cinnabar until the moment she killed her. She hated for everything she did as a soldier, as a captain, as a general, and especially as a mother. Frigga was ready to kill her when she entered the cave to rescue Kite, and so she did. The IceWing didn't care if Cinnabar was Kite's biological mother. She abused her young son, held him captive away from the only family he had, and therefore she needed to die. Frigga wasted no time and froze Cinnabar alive, and left the cave with the others following behind her. While she feels a twinge of regret for doing so, it was for Kite's sake, not Cinnabar's. Trivia * Frigga's cannon voice is Pam Hyatt's voice. * Unlike other IceWings, Frigga doesn't exhibit the same racial prejudices, such as the belief in her tribe's superiority or their hatred of NightWings. While she explains that this is how her father taught her and her siblings, it's still unclear as to how this was the case. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content